Amy Rose (Sonic Boom)
Amy Rose is a character from Sonic Boom. She always has a crush on Sonic. Concept and creation For the tone of Sonic Boom, Big Red Button Entertainment aimed for Amy to appear as a more "capable" character who would be appealing on her own and make her rise up from being one of the subordinate characters she tends to be in other games. As such, her design was made more "agile and graceful" to make her a strong, able-bodied female character, allowing her to perform difficult physical tasks and make them look easy. Amy's clothes were adjusted to make her seem more like the adventuring type and emphasize her great combat skills with her piko hammer, unlike her main series counterpart. Additional concept art for Amy showed her wearing a purple scarf, similar to Sonic's, as well as longer stockings (possibly tights) that completely covered Amy's legs. Appearance Amy is virtually identical to her main series counterpart, except that she appears slightly taller and thinner. For attire, Amy wears both her trademark red hairband and a red one piece top with a white collar, yellow buttons on the her left side and a lavender sarashi around her waist. She also wears white gloves with purple sports tape and golden ring bracelets around her wrists, purple stockings, and red-violet shoes with pink soles and toes, gray straps and pink plate with two yellow buttons on top. At the Awardy Awards, Amy wore a purple tiered dress with light purple circles on it, a light purple waist band, white evening gloves, a small purse, and black medium-heeled shoes. Her Story This time, she is not obsessed over Sonic and is very shy about admitting her true feelings for him like when she got especially nervous when UT almost told the gang about her crush. As such, she tries to cover up and even flat out denying any hint towards them (though it appears clear to others than Sonic). They're a lot of hint for Sonic and Amy like Sonic saving Amy, go out together, Sonic want to see what Amy is doing, Amy was afraid that U.T almost revealed her true feelings for Sonic and Amy keep a picture of Sonic. Personality Amy is smart, independent, strong, and confident. She is a natural leader and organizer but also perfectionist who need everything to be just right and she tends to take charge of everyone around her, though the latter is just because she knows what others want before they do. She's sweet and has ballerina-like gracefulness, but also a capable and tough cookie. For all her confidence though, she is sometimes shy about admitting her true feelings for others. Amy is most of the time the sensible member on her team. She is eager to help her friends and takes care of them all, making her somewhat the mother of her group. She is fair-minded and is the first to give support if someone is in need, regardless of past transgressions while attempting to understand both sides of an argument to keep the peace and solve the problem. She is also very bright, peppy and an optimist, though it makes her sometimes come off as naïve, and when on a mission she tries to keep the team optimistic as much as she can. In spite of this, she can be rather temperamental when pushed too far. Amy is extremely fond and emotionally attached to her piko hammer, which is her most precious possession, as she got hysterical and sunk into a depression when she lost it. She considers it her identity and that she is nothing without it. Although she means well, Amy has commited anti-heroic acts on several occasions: Trivia *Like Sticks the Badger, she fangirled Justin Beaver. Gallery Tumblr nhoomyL0i21rw7106o1 1280.png Tumblr nvmnvaGuA01rw7106o1 540.png Tumblr nvmnvaGuA01rw7106o2 540.png Tumblr nvmnvaGuA01rw7106o3 540.png Tumblr nvmnvaGuA01rw7106o4 540.png Tumblr nvmnvaGuA01rw7106o5 540.png Tumblr nvmnvaGuA01rw7106o6 540.png Tumblr nvmnvaGuA01rw7106o8 540.png Boom sonamy and child by splashiebro db38jnx-fullview.jpg Tumblr nhw9voAzWq1rw7106o6 1280.png Tumblr ni9adaCYIv1rw7106o1 1280.png Tumblr ni9adaCYIv1rw7106o5 1280.png Category:Characters Category:SpongeBob SquarePants: The City Category:Hedgehogs